The present invention relates generally to children""s ride-on vehicles, and more particularly to a children""s ride-on vehicle that simulates a horse-drawn carriage.
Children""s ride-on vehicles have become increasingly popular with children in recent years. Children""s ride-on vehicles are typically sized to carry one or more children, and often are electrically-powered and allow children to pretend that they are operating the full-size vehicles operated by adults. Indeed, a ride-on vehicle that successfully simulates the experience of operating an actual vehicle is more likely to stimulate a child""s imagination and increase the child""s enjoyment during play. As a result, manufacturers of children""s ride-on vehicles often shape and/or ornament their ride-on vehicles to resemble actual automobiles, trucks, motorcycles, and the like.
The present invention provides a children""s ride-on vehicle that simulates a horsedrawn carriage. The invention includes a carriage section adapted to support a rider, and a horse section coupled to the carriage. One or more wheels are coupled to the carriage and/or horse sections. In one embodiment, the vehicle includes a rein assembly configured to allow a child to steer at least one of the wheels. In another embodiment, at least one of the wheels is configured to impart a vertically reciprocating motion to the vehicle when the vehicle is moving. In another embodiment, the vehicle includes a sound generation system to simulate noises produced by a horse.